


Hart To Resist

by beccaxcx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carrot - Freeform, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaxcx/pseuds/beccaxcx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed somewhere to keep my carroty fanfic from like 2 years ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hart To Resist

Part 1: You are at the domain with your best friend Rebecca. You're wearing a flowy tank top with high wasted shorts vans and a heart necklace with Aviators and your hair straightened. Rebecca's wearing a white v-neck with shorts and navy toms with an infinity necklace and ray bans with a side fishtail braid. You notice there are a ton of girls walking around looking like they were trying to find some one. 'Hannah I'm thirsty.' Becca complains. We decided to walk into Starbucks for a drink and a TON of girls are in there. 'a grande vanilla frappe' you say 'and a mango smoothie please!' Rebecca adds in. 'That'll be $10.75.' you both freak out and realize you spent all your money at forever 21! You're in the middle of panicking when you here the voice of an angel speak 'I got that covered for you two beautiful girls!'

Part 2: You both spin around to see five perfect boys, Louis flashing you a warm smile after giving the guy money. You turn your head to look at Rebecca and don't see her! she had already grabbed her drink and ran off with Harry! You start walking over to grab your drink and Louis follows along with Zayn, Liam, and Niall. You tell him thank you for paying and he just looks at you and winks. 'So you have a name love?' Zayn jokes!! 'H-hannah' you manage to say. Louis says 'that's a beautiful name babe! I'm Louis and this is-' 'I know who y'all are!' you cut him off. Louis finally gives the rest of the boys the hint to go away. You walk with him and talk for the longest time and you two talk like y'all have known each other for years, staring into his ocean blue eyes the entire time. You were so lost in his eyes that you didn't even realize you had been holding his hand the entire time!

Part 3: He finally says 'I know I've only known you for like three hours but I really like you so..do you maybe...wanna go on a date sometime?' 'Ofcourse!! When-' he cuts you off and says 'TONIGHT' you tell him okay and say goodbye you hug him and he kisses you on the cheek before walking away. You sit there smiling like an idiot for a second and then you go find Becca to tell her. You find her sitting on Harry's lap at a bench talking. 'BECCA! Time to go!' 'oh ok talk to you later Harry...call me maybe?!' she said as she slipped her number in his pocket while he laughed and blushed. You tell her everything and when y'all get to the car you both are jumping up and down, doing cart wheels and screaming in the parking lot like the goofs you two are!!

Part 4: Louis' POV: Wow that girl was beautiful and perfect! I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Right when I saw Hannah she gave me butterflies. I was usually silly and crazy but when I was talking to her there was no time to goof off. I was to busy staring into her perfect eyes. Harry looked so happy 'what are you thinking about lad?' 'Rebecca' Harry grinned his classic cheeky grin I could tell he had fallen for her. 'I'm going on a date with Hannah tonight!' I yelled happily. 'Hannah?' Harry looked clueless. 'ya that girl next to Rebecca... Hannah is so perfect.' Harry looked at me shocked. 'I have never seen you like this! You're in love! BOO BEAR'S IN LOVE!' he danced around the room. The rest of the boys joined in on Harry's dance!

Part 5: Hannah's POV: When we arrived at our house I decided to start getting ready when I realized I had to go to dance tonight! 'CRAP Becca I have dance I can't go out with Louis tonight!' she looked distant. 'huh?' 'Stop thinking about Harry and help me!' she snapped out of it and said 'Hannah just ask if you guys can go out some other time..' I didn't even respond and ran into the other room to call him. 'you're welcome!' Rebecca sarcastically yelled at me. I was just about to dial it when I realized I never grabbed his number! Why do i do this? I thought about my silly mistake. I decided to start getting ready for dance and figure it out later when my phone started buzzing! It was twitter mentions blowing up my phone!

Part 6: I looked through some pretty viscous tweets like 'Back off' and 'GTFO whore!' but then a couple nice ones saying 'awe who's this new girl Lou?' and 'boo bear and Hannah sitting in a tree!' i RT the a few nice ones them went to look at his tweets. I read his first tweet 'hey @|hunnnah| are we still on for tonight?' I had no idea how I would get him to notice me but I tweeted him anyways and told him I had dance practice at the Ramona Studios tonight. Sure enough the directioners on twitter RT it like crazy so Louis definitely saw it! 'alright love maybe we can go another time!' he didn't even give me his number so I didn't feel to bad about canceling plans. I really liked him but I told myself I didn't because he is just going to use me!

Part 7: I got ready for dance and put on a white tank top with a neon green sports bra and some blue Nike shorts with green Nike high tops I wore a clover necklace and put my straightened hair now gone back to my natural curly hair into a messy bun. I walked to the living room to find Becca eating and watching some footy. I told her I was going to dance. 'I'm bored. Can I go? She asked I told her yes and we went on our way. We arrived at the dance studio and walked in. 'I've been curio graphing this one dance to Everything about you!' I said excited 'um i think yes! why are you still talking? DANCE!' she joked. I turned on the music when I here the front door of the studio open. I turn around and almost fainted. 

Part 8: Louis' POV: 'Are we there yet? I'm hungry let's get fooood!' Niall had been complaining the whole car ride. 'Niall SHUT UP' Harry yelled 'please.' Liam being so polite added. 'Louis I think this is it!' Zayn yelled at me. I was so excited we parked and walked in. I heard our song everything about you playing and I smiled. Then I saw her. 'I LOVE THIS SONG' I screamed pretending to fangirl. 'What are you all doing here?!' she seemed excited! 'well we were hoping to see you dance...' Liam said. She gives us all a smirk and restarts everything about you. 

Part 9: Hannah's POV: I was so happy to see them I tried acting cool but inside I was about to explode! How did they know I was here...oh ya I said what dance studio. I could here screaming girls outside and they were all peeking through the glass door. I didn't care and restarted Everything about you. I did every dance move perfectly having my footwork down and moving my hips. I looked flawless. I ended in the splits. I stood up out of breath and wiped a bit of sweat off my forehead. I looked up to see all their jaws dropped even Becca was surprised.

Part 10: 'That was amazing!!' they said somewhat in unison. I just giggled and they all rushed over and were telling me how great of a dancer I was and how I should start a professional career in dance! I was blushing from all the compliments. 'yes that was very good but I'm starvin!!' Niall said crossing his arms. 'well did you two want to come grab a bite to eat with us?' Harry asked looking at me then Becca..then eyeing Becca..something was weird but I looked at Louis and he had a curious smile to if we were going to. 'sure but me and Becca need to go home and change!' Harry said 'I can drive you guys back and we can meet them there?' clearly we could drive ourselves but we had walked to the studio and before I could say anything Becca spoke up and said 'ya thanks!' he drove us home and there was this weird feeling about Harry towards Becca. I ignored it as we pulled up. 

Part 11: Harry's POV: we pulled up to a HUGE house 'wow' I said under my breath. Becca led me to a living room and turned on family guy while she ran upstairs to get ready. 'dress fancy!' said. My phone started to ring it was my ex 'Stacy leave me alone you pshyco! I don't like you and I have...erm...a hotter girlfriend now! Her name is Rebecca!' I lied and hung up the phone. I now had to make sure Rebecca looks good enough to make Stacy jealous and leave me alone. 15 minutes later Rebecca came down wearing a Sparkled black top with a blueish skirt and black heels and a silver dollar necklace with her hair down and wavy. 'Rebecca! You...you..uuum.' 'HARRY' I snapped out of it. 'you look gorgeous babe.' 'thanks!' she said. Finally Hannah came down looking extremely pretty. 'Wow Hannah you clean up well!' I joked. She wore a short dress with silver heels and a key necklace with her hair wavy somewhat like Becca's. 'you two are very pretty!!' I said as we walked out to the car. 

Part 12: Louis' POV: we finally took our seats at the restaurant and waited. Five minutes later I saw the three of them walk in They all looked very nice even Haz. Then I looked at Hannah. She looked like an angel. Her face her body her hair everything about her was perfect. They walked up and the boys stood in aw looking at the girls. Me and Harry glared at them but they didn't notice! 'You guys look so pretty!' Liam said 'gorgeous' Niall added 'Amazing!' Zayn said. 'ya you two look very sexyyy' I said shaking my hips. I hugged Rebecca and then Hannah 'you look beautiful.' I whispered in her ear as I hugged her. 'thanks!' we all sat down it was a 'U' shaped booth the order was Liam on the outside then Hannah me Niall Rebecca and Harry. I saw Harry staring at Rebecca's boobs I kicked him in the shin from under the table. I really hoped he wasn't going to take advantage of her she was very nice and I didn't want her getting hurt. I think Hannah saw it to because she looked at me in worry but then I forgot about it and just looked into her eyes. Resting my hand on her inner thigh she put her hand on top of mine and smiled. 

Part 13: Hannah's POV: Louis why do you have to be so perfect!? I couldn't take my eyes of him. I tried focusing on the dilemma going on with Harry but then Louis whispered in my ear 'We all should hang out again sometime.' I smiled at him and we ate our food. After we decided to go watch movies at me and Becca's house. We all piled in a limo and headed out. As we were on our way back Louis put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. It was only 10:30 but I told them they were welcome to spend the night! When we got to my house I gave them a tour.

Part 14: Louis POV: We arrived at this huge house! 'Let me give you guys a tour!' Hannah said while opening the door we were greeted by a butler named Ralph! Rebecca said 'Harry has already seen the house!' 'I haven't seen...erm..your bedroom?' Harry was pulling a quick one so I took fast action and said 'Haz!! I'll miss you please stay!' Harry glared at me and said 'Fine.' 'Okayy so this is the living room!' Hannah said. It was a room with a huge couch a stereo and a flat screen with a chandelier hanging down. Hannah continued the tour. 'this is the-' 'KITCHEN!!' Niall screamed running to the fridge. It was a big room with a stainless steal fridge, granite counters, and a chef was in there 'Holy shit you two have everything!' we walked out leaving Niall behind talking to the chef about recipes. 

Part 15: We toured the rest of the house taking almost an hour. 'I feel like I'm going to get lost in this place...' Liam joked I finally told Hannah we should all watch a movie and everyone agreed. She led us down to the basement where there was a huge white screen with a ton of chairs! 'a home theater!?' Zayn was excited. She asked what we wanted to watch and we finally agreed on Paranormal Activity 3. Before the movie Rebecca and Hannah went to go change. We sat down and Niall ran in and not long after a chef carrying a cart set all these foods on the table. There was ice cream, chips, popcorn, pizza, candy, soda and other stuff! Niall's face lit up. I went and sat by Harry. 'hey' I said 'what's up?' Harry could tell something was bothering me. 'Harry look I know you like Rebecca and I like Hannah but you can't just use her because you will be seeing a lot of them I plan on hanging out with Hannah every chance I get and I'm sure she will bring Becca to. I don't want you making thing awkward.' I took a deep breath after I finished. Haz looked at me shocked. 'I really like Rebecca I've been acting so forward because I'm scared one of the other boys will steal her from me!' I never thought of it like that. I did see Niall eyeing Hannah.

Part 16: Hannah's POV: I ran into my closet and Becca ran into hers. I walked out wearing a blue north face jacket with purple and blue Nike shorts and a music note juicy couture necklace with ugh slippers and my hair in a messy side fishtail. Becca was wearing a grey PINK jacket with some blue and pink Nike shorts with some Nike socks and a Justin Bieber necklace with her hair in a messy bun. We walked into the theater room and sat down after grabbing some food from the table. I could feel Niall looking at me but I ignored it. The movie started and we sat as Harry Becca Zayn Liam Louis me and Niall. 'I'm scared!' you whispered to Niall 'it okay!' he winked and grabbed your hand you didn't pull away.

Part 17: Ten minutes into the movie I got up and dragged Becca out of the room with me. 'Harry put his arm around meeee!' she yelled. 'good for you becca! But I need help. Niall put his hand on my hand and I didn't say anything but Louis was sitting right next to me and I'd rather chill with Louis! But there's something about Niall that makes me want him.' 'go with the flow Hannah!' is all she said before walking back in to sit with Harry. I walked back in and saw Niall and Louis talking but right when I walked over the stopped.   
Louis POV: I saw Niall trying to hold Hannah's hand and immediately got jealous. I knew she wasn't mine yet but I still was jealous and mad at Niall. Hannah walked out so I took my chance and started talking to Niall. 'Hey Niall' I whispered. 'Ya lad.' he said not looking away from the movie. 'Can you...um...back off a little?' I said. He quickly whipped his head so he was facing me. 'Hannah isn't yours Louis! I can do what I want and if she choses me then let it be! I really am starting to get feelings for this girl.' 'Niall I lo-' you both stop talking as Hannah sits down. 'Hey love' Niall wrapped his arm around her neck putting on his Irish charm. 'Shit' you said under your breath. 

Part 18: Hannah's POV: as I sat down I was immediately greeted by Niall putting his arm around me. I quickly shielded my face into his chest because right when I sat down a scary part of the movie popped up and scared me half to death! 'it's okay Hannah I'm right here' he whispered I got lost in his flawless Irish accent. I loosened my grip on his shirt and calmed down. 'I hate scary movies! Why are we watching this?!' you somewhat whispered to Niall. Louis who was sitting next to you whispered to you 'I gotta go I've got a massive head ache thanks for the tour and everything gorgeous text me and we can hang tomorrow' kissing you on the cheek as he got up and left.   
Louis POV: What is Niall doing? He new I liked Hannah! I wasn't going to give up and if I wasn't gonna be her man I was gonna be her best friend! I snapped out of my thought and saw Hannah in Niall's shirt. I couldn't take it do I lied and left. Why does Niall always beat me? Why am I getting so worked up over Hannah?

Part 19: Niall's POV: I was so happy! I beat Louis to the punch! As bad as I felt for hurting him I was so happy to be with Hannah. With that I kissed her forehead and watched the rest of the movie.   
Hannah's POV: Oh my gosh! I was totally trying to not fangirl I was now cuddling with NIALL HORAN! The movie ended and 'its getting late and Zayn is sleeping...' Liam said 'maybe would could just sleep here?' Harry smirked looking at Becca. 'that sounds like a good plan' Becca said running upstairs with Haz. 'I'll show you to your rooms!' I said motion them to come upstairs. I showed them to the rooms and then Niall said 'thanks for letting us stay here!' and then he told me he wanted to go on a date tomorrow night! 'I would love to!' I said. He then smiled kissed my cheek and went to his room! I fell asleep tossing and turning I awoke from a nightmare I couldn't fall back asleep and my stomach was growling. I walked down stairs in only my white shirt with a mustache on it and yellow underwear that said 'up all night' on my butt your wavy hair hanging long right above it. I went to get some food in the kitchen. I finally got to the kitchen and Grabbed some cookie dough Ben and Jerry's and sit down. You felt uncomfortable like someone was watching you. 

Part 20: your eating ice cream when suddenly two arms wrap around you from behind. You turn around from your seat to meet eyes with Niall. 'Hey!' you say as he starts walking towards the fridge. 'couldn't sleep?' he asks concerned. 'ya nightmare...you?' 'hungry!' he says as I giggled at his big appetite. He grabbed some ice cream to and sat next to me. We talked for a long time until I got super tired and said I'm gonna head back upstairs to sleep! 'okay sweet dreams beautiful!' he said kissing you on the cheek. You started walking upstairs and he said 'nice pajamas by the way!' he looked you up and down and smirked. You looked down and realized you were in your underwear! You started laughing and then said Niall I'm scared to go to sleep now my nightmare was super scary! 'ummm maybe..I could uuh...come with you to bed?' 'Really you would do that?!' I was so happy Niall offered to come with me!  
Niall's POV: I talked to her for a while and then she walked up as she did I saw what she was wearing and started laughing! She was fit though! But the up all night underwear? I thought that was so funny! I love a girl who has a sense of humor. She then said she was scared and I took that opportunity to let her know I'm there for her. I wasn't going to try anything funny but you know what's stopping her?

Part 21: Hannah's POV: I jumped into bed and patted the spot next to me Niall came over and laid down too. It felt awkward until I couldn't even think straight because outside rain started pouring down. It was thundering and I tensed up. I felt Niall pull me close to his chest he then whispered 'I've got you' he started singing kiss me by Ed Sheeran. I felt so safe.   
Niall's POV: I held her close to me and played with her hair as I sang Kiss Me. My favorite song by Ed. I loved having her in my arms like there was nothing else that mattered. There was just this moment in time and I never wanted it to end. I had fell for Hannah and even if things were moving fast I didn't care. I wanted her to be mine. The rain hitting the window outside was calming and after I was done singing Hannah had fell asleep. She looked like an angel. I fell asleep to thoughts about me and Hannah together but something didn't feel right. 

Part 22: Hannah's POV: I woke up in Niall's arms. I then went and checked my phone. I had a text from Louis! I couldn't help but smile for some reason! I read the text 'hey love! Starbucks?(:' i texted back saying yes and he said he'd pick me up in twenty minutes. I got dressed an did my hair and make up. I wore a pink tank top with lace leggings some sandals and a heart pendant with ray bans and my bangs French braided into a bun. I left a note for when the boys woke up 'went to starbucks be back soon(:' I heard a knock on the door as I walked out I met Louis' eyes and I got butterflies as he said 'hey gorgeous!' he put his arm out for me and I grabbed it. The drive there was so fun! I never laughed so hard as Louis would joke around and wave to people at stop lights! We arrived and ordered our drinks and sat down. He just looked at me for a second and then said 'so you and Niall?' I knew this conversation was gonna pop up but for some reason I had no answer. 'we are just... friends... actually Louis I need advice!'   
Louis' POV: great advice... I'm giving advice now. That means me and Hannah are definitely in the friend zone and that's it. Only 'BFFLS' give advice. 'sure love!' I said acting happy. She continued 'I don't know what me and Niall are! Like we flirt but I just feel confused!' I tried not to roll my eyes as I said 'just see where it goes and do what your heart feels' I didn't want to act happy all of a sudden or even funny...then she laughed and said ok. That's when I felt in the best mood ever. Her laugh. It was magical! We talked for like an hour about everything.   
I felt so close to her. 

Part 23: Hannah's POV: after coffee it was 9:00. I bought drinks for the boys and told Louis thanks. He grabbed my hand and said 'no. thank you gorgeous you truly are amazing.' his words made me blush. He gave my hand a squeeze, kissed me on the forehead, and I got out of the car. As I walked in my hand full of drinks I heard a loud noise in the kitchen. 'AH NIALL GET THAT AWAY FROM OUR FOOD!' I heard Liam yell. 'Relax bro its just a spoon I have to stir the beans with something!!' I heard that Irish accent. I walked in and I see all four boys and becca, they all freeze and Harry finally says 'breakfast?' I laugh and tell them I got drinks. Zayn walked over and said 'so how was your coffee run that took like an hour?'   
Niall's POV: Zayn asked how her coffee run went. 'oh...um well I met up with Louis and we hung out there!' her words made my heart drop. I couldn't hold it in I grabbed her arm and pulled her in the other room. 'Hannah I get nervous every time you talk about Louis. I like you a lot and I just need to know if you feel the same way.' she hesitated and then said 'me and Louis are just friends and ya I really like you too!' I was so happy I couldn't help but smile. 'so would you wanna go on a date tonight?' the words just flew out of my mouth. 'I'd love to' she replied. Yes this is prefect. My stomach growled and I heard Liam yell 'come on love bugs come get food!!' 

Part 24: Hannah's POV: 'this is really good!' I said shoving some waffles into my mouth. Everyone agreed. 'so who is the chef behind this food?' Becca joked 'That would be ME thank you very much!' Haz said proudly. We all ate and after the boys said they better get going they have to go to their signing. They were visiting from London and were in your state for this week. Niall walked over to you 'hey Hannah did you want to go get some food tonight just me and you?' 'sure!' you hug him and they leave thanking you two for having them over. 'Becca I'm going to hangout with Niall tonight!!' 'I'm going out with Harry tonight!' we said right when the boys left. Later that day you got a text from Niall. 'hey love! I'll pick you up at 6(:' it was 10:30 so me and Becca decided to go to the lake and go wake boarding. I wore a striped Beatles shirt with red and blue tie dye shorts with brown gladiators and my hair in a messy bun with a clover necklace and a swimsuit with flowers on it. Becca wore a shirt that said Meow on it and white shorts with silver sandals and a feather necklace with her bangs French braided back into a bun. Her swim suit was green. 

Part 25: Hannah's POV: we got in the car and left to go to the lake. Our boat that we owned was already there so we pulled it out of its space and got our wake boards out. We were driving into the wake zone and started speeding up. Our boat was White with Blue designs on it. It was a Mastercraft speed boat. I turned on some music while Becca put on her board we had packed snacks like beef jerky and chips and we packed Gatorades waters and sodas in our built in cooler. We just got a new stereo system and it rocked. 'wait becca don't put on your board yet we need sun tan lotion!' I stopped the boat and we started putting sun tan lotion on. We were both already tan but we still wanted tan lotion.   
Harry's POV: we left Becca and Hannah's house then went to go boating for the day. We were riding around and saw an awesome blue boat with two fit girls putting on sunscreen in it. 'guys look at that awesome boat!' Louis said jumping up and down. 'look at those awesome girls.' Niall said. They were fit. Little did we know who they were. 

Part 26: Rebecca's POV: After I wake boarded Hannah put hers on and I drove the boat and flipped the music to Starship by Nicki Minaj while she did flips and tricks. She was amazing at wake boarding.   
Niall's POV: we drove around and saw the same boat with those two girls. One now wake boarding. Her hair flowing while she did the coolest tricks on the board. 'oh my gosh that girl has skill!' I heard Liam yell. Harry gave us all a smirk and started following them with our boat honking. They stopped their boat while we were driving towards them. The girl that was wake boarding had now swam back to the boat and began taking off her wake board. We pulled up by them and started hitting on them immediately 'hey pretty ladies!' Louis yelled 'you two have got that one thing babes!' Zayn pulling the famous card. We howled at them and then the driver turned around and we all felt stupid realizing who she was. 'HAZ?!' Becca screamed happily. The other girl was turned around taking her board off still ignoring what we were saying until she heard Becca scream. She had an amazing body. She turned around her long brown hair flowing and I saw that beautiful face. 'Hey boys!!' She yelled to us. We were all frozen. They looked good. 

Part 27: Hannah's POV: I finished wake boarding and got in the boat. I was taking off my board and heard some boys with accents hitting on us. I didn't turn around. I didn't even acknowledge that they were there until I heard Becca yell Harry's name. I whipped my head around as fast as I could to see if Louis would be with Harry since they were so close. Sure enough he was! Along with Niall Liam and Zayn. I don't know why my mind went straight to Louis...I saw Niall dive into the water and climb onto our boat. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close and said 'you have an amazing body Hannah.' I then said thanks and nudged him a little so he would let go. As he let go I glanced over at Louis who glared at Niall.   
Louis' POV: I saw him with his arms around her holding her close. I don't know why I was so jealous me and Hannah were just really good friends. My thoughts were interrupted by Rebecca's voice saying 'tubing anyone?' as she danced to I like it like that by hot chelle Rae. She knew how to move and she was super hot. Harry then pushed me into the water. He definitely saw me checking out Rebecca. 

Part 28: We all went tubing. It was a three people tube the first people who went on were Niall Hannah and Zayn they flipped over and then Liam Harry and Rebecca went but after they flipped everyone was tired but Rebecca wanted to go again. I hadn't gone yet so I went with her and only her. We were going super fast I felt this urge and as we made a sharp turn I put my arm around Becca. She giggled and we started goofing around on the tube. We grabbed each others arms trying to stand up.   
Harry's POV: I saw them holding each other on the tube and lost it I was so glad I was driving because right when they stood up I jerked the bought and made are sharp turn. They easily fell off. They were under water for a while and I panicked until they finally came up. I grinned knowing I ruined their little moment. Little did I know that's the last thing I did.   
Rebecca's POV: we fell of the tube and went crashing into the water our lips meeting under. We got lost in the moment until we ran out of breath. We pulled away and swam to the top. Did that really just happen? I checked to see if Louis was looking at me while we were waiting for the boat to come get us out of the water. He was looking at me mesmerized. Yup I just kissed Louis Tomlinson. 

Part 29: Hannah's POV: I felt the jealousy rise up in me as I tightly held Niall's hand. He didn't even realize what was going on. Why was Rebecca flirting with Louis she already had a thing with Harry. I didn't say anything when they got back into the boat. I quickly forgot about it and we had fun the rest of the day. At around 4:00 we were all tired and decided to go home but not before Niall came over to me and said 'see you tonight at 7!' then went with the rest of the boys. I could feel Louis' eyes on me as I walked away.   
'hey it's Louis!' I got a text. 'oh hi Louis...what's up?' I was happy because he was my best friend but at the same time I would remember how flirty he was then I immediately got a text back. 'I need to talk to you soon!' 'about what?' 'just stuff.' I was a bit confused but then asked 'okay when and where?' 'he texted back ummm I'll just come over sometime if that's cool with you?' 'okay see you then!' I was very weirded out with the conversation but pitot out of my head because I had to get ready for tonight with Niall!

Part 30: Hannah's POV: 'hey Niall where are we going?' I texted 'surprise(;' I read on the screen. 'Ok well what do I wear?' I texted back frustrated. 'something casual!' I showered and then I went to my walk in closet and searched. I slipped on a superman crop top with jean shorts. I called Becca in and she helped me pick out a necklace an shoes. We settled on a mustache necklace with gold Nikes. I took my hair out of the towel it was in. It was now dry. I let it fall onto my shoulders. I loved how my hair was crazy but at the same time perfect. The one thing I actually liked about myself. It was 7 and I heard my phone buzz 'hey babe come outside!' I quickly grabbed some money and headed out the door. There was a black mustang with a red racing stripe on it. I saw Niall get out of the car and walk over to the passenger seat and he opens it for me after greeting me with a surprise hug. 'well hi Niall! Haha' what a gentlemen! I got in and he got in the drivers seat. 'So where are we going?' 'you'll see.' he smirked. After a fun car ride jamming out to JB we pulled up to a carnival!   
Niall's POV: We pulled up and Hannah looked at me with her big brown eyes. I could see the excitement in her eyes. 'No way!!' she screamed. I had no idea she liked carnivals so much. I loved it! I could already see the flashes of paparazzi start to flood around the parked car. I could tell Hannah was overwhelmed. 

Hey everyone! At the end of part 30 i meant to say Hannah not Rebecca! Sorry!!  
Part 31: Hannah's POV: My excitement was interrupted by the flashes of cameras through the tinted windows. 'Niall are you sure you want to be seen with me?' I was so insecure by this point. 'Are you serious? There's no one else I'd rather be with or be seen with babe.' aaaw he was so sweet! He got out and came over to open my door for me. I walked out and heard some nice things like 'aw cuties!' and 'who is this beautiful mystery girl?' but the warm feeling quickly ended when I felt my eyes begin to full with tears but I stayed strong as the paparazzi and fans screamed things like 'Niall is this your new toy?!' and fans screaming 'you don't deserve him you ugly bitch!' I kept my head down. I was about to lose it and start crying uncontrollably when I brought my eyes up to meet Niall's he could see how upset I was and quickly grabbed my hand. At that moment I forgot about all the rude comments. he was holding my hand for all of the cameras to snap a photo of. He wasn't embarrassed? Wow it took all these assholes to realize just how sweet Niall really is. We finally reached the ticket booth got our tickets and excitedly ran inside! We quickly ran to the first thing that caught our eyes. It was a pirate ship that swayed back and forth. It was super fun so we went twice. We then went to this ride that spins and goes up in the air. I'm fine with those. But then Niall suggested this ride that goes up about 5 stories and drops down super fast. 'um...that's a..a big ride Niall!' I managed to say. He winked and grabbed my hand running towards the ride. It was a five minute wait. Those minutes went by so fast as my suspense built up. We sat down in the seats that went all the way around this pole that was going to shoot straight up. 'Niall.' 'yes love?' 'I'm really scared right now.' I said starting to mess with my hands trying to calm my nerves. 'oh I had no idea you didn't like these kind of rides! Hannah do you want to get off?' 'No! Lets do this!' he then grabbed my hand making me calm as the ride started. It was so much fun we got off and we were laughing so hard remembering each others screams when we were on it. 'ill be right back I'm gonna go to the toilets.' Niall said before releasing my hand that he was still holding and walking away. Then I heard a familiar voice from behind me. 'Well hi Hannah. Fancy seeing you her.' I turned around and immediately froze. It was my abusive ex boyfriend Garret. 

Part 32: My heart stopped as I met his ice cold brown eyes. His hair black and slicked back. He was tall and scary. 'Garret what are you doing here?' I backed away but he just moved closer finally cornering me away from all the people. 'I missed you.' he said. Those words made me remember when I loved him then I told him I didn't want to go to fast or do anything and he raped me and was never the same ever since. He was warm and sweet in the beginning but but now he was cold and heartless. I told him 'I'm here with someone. I'm over you. You need to leave!' I felt proud for sticking up for myself immediately regretting it when he raised his hand and strikes my cheek. I let out a little scream and he quickly covered my mouth and put his face close to mine saying 'don't scream slut. Now where's this little pretty boy of yours' he said while trying to take off my shirt. I fought back but he ripped it off and started kissing my neck. 'Get away from her' I had never been so happy to hear that Irish accent before. Garret quickly turned around to be greeted by a punch making him collapse to the ground. Garret quickly got up and swung at Niall. Niall ducked and tackled Garret now on top of him throwing punches left and right. 'Niall!! Niall!!' I managed to pull him away. He got up. Garret lying there motionless. Niall took off his jacket and threw it over me kissing me on the cheek then asking 'are you okay?' 'ya' I said traumatized by what just happened. 

Part 34: Niall's POV: I was furious. I was pissed at this guy. I had no idea who he was or even his name but I hated him. I carried Hannah bridal style to the car. She was so dazed and confused. I could see the mark where he hit her. I placed her in the passenger seat and she immediately fell asleep I drove to the house as quick as possible and texted all the guys to come over. I walked in the house carrying Hannah once again 'oh my god what happened?' Rebecca screamed. 'I went to the bathroom and came out to see Hannah being cornered by this guy. He was ripping her shirt off and she obviously didn't like it. I punched him several times and he passed out. I saw this mark on her face I'm pretty sure he slapped her!' I was shouting really fast as Rebecca was pacing back and forth freaking out but then she froze realizing something. 'Garret.' she whispered. The name sent a chill down my spine. 'who is he?' I asked 'her ex he was very abusive and raped her before.' before I new it I had punched the wall my hands still clenched. I was angry and I felt like killing Garret. Why did I leave him laying there? Finally I heard the door bell ring. The boys. What would they think of all this? 

Part 35: Louis' POV: we walked up the driveway to Hannah and Rebecca's door. I was pretty scared and nervous because I didn't want to see Rebecca with Niall and Niall seemed panicked on the phone. We knocked on the door and Rebecca opened it with her eyes full of tears. Harry was the first to run up to her 'Babe what's wrong?' she stuttered at first not able to get any words out. I could tell she was in shock. Finally she started to speak 'Garret is back and he found Hannah.' who the hell is Garrett I was so worried and scared. 'Garret?' Harry asked. 'ya' she began to tell us the story of what happened between Hannah and Garrett and all of her past history with him. I was in shock he seems like the worst person in the entire world all I wanted to do was hit him. 'Where is he' I spoke gritting my teeth. He had a great abuse and scarred Hannah for life and he was gonna pay for it. 

Part 36: I barged in before Rebecca could say anything else. I saw Hannah sitting there with her eyes red and puffy and she had a mark on her face. 'Oh my gosh babe are you okay?!' I was so panicked. I ran to the couch where she was sitting and held her. She started sobbing into my shoulder. I stroked her hair and told her it was going to be okay. All the boys rushed in and we comforted her for about an hour. They started leaving and I decided to stay the night with her. Before Niall left he pulled me aside. 'don't do anything stupid.' he was referring to me hitting on Hannah. 'Niall how would you even think that. She's in a terrible place right now that's the last thing on my mind!' I was very frustrated on how Niall jumped to conclusion. They soon left and Becca said she was going to bed. Me and Hannah talked for a while she was so easy to talk to.   
Hannah's POV: I talked with Louis for about an hour. He took my mind off of everything. I looked down at my phone.   
Louis' POV: I talked to her and then I saw her glance at her phone as her eyes widened. 

Part 37: Hannah's POV: I saw the message and instantly knew who it was from. It said 'Hey baby that was so cute how pretty boy fought me. See you soon;)' I instantly was scared. Louis clearly saw me. 'Hannah?' 'It's nothing! I just...saw what time it was and I should probably be getting to sleep!' I lied and put on a fake smile. He bought it. I walked him to where the closest guest bedroom to my room was. We had a lot of guest rooms but I wanted his room close to me because I was definitely scared. We said goodnight and he gave me a tight hug before I went to my room. I didn't want to let go of him. I walked to my room right next to his and took my shorts off and slept in the sweatshirt Niall had gave me after...what happened. I drifted off to sleep.   
Louis' POV: I was woke up by what I thought was a scream. I squinted my eyes until they were completely open and checked the time. 3:00AM 'oh wow.' I would wake up in the middle of the night... I heard another scream. 'Hannah' my head went straight to the worse place 'Garret.' I quickly ran to her room to see her tossing and turning. I felt relieved. It was just a bad dream. She screamed 'NO GARRET!' I sat by her side and gently stroked her hair until she popped up. 'shhh shhh it's ok you were just having a bad dream your okay babe he can't hurt you.' she quickly grabbed me as she cried 'please Louis stay with me tonight! Please.' I held her close laying down in the bed with her. She laid her head on my chest and I wanted this moment to last forever. I traced circles on her back with my hand and comforted her. 

Part 38: Hannah's POV: I woke up and reached over only to grab an empty spot. There was a note and it said 'good morning beautiful! Went to get Starbucks for us be back soon!' I brushed my teeth and three my hair in a messy bun. I went down stairs and flipped on the TV in my main living room. I heard noise and said 'Louis I'm in here!' I yelled. I felt two arms wrap around me. I turned around only to see that face. 'Garret' 'hey baby how have you been? I think that we should finish what we started last night.' he got on top of me 'Hannah I'm back! Are you up?' the front door opened from the other room. He quickly jumped off of me and grabbed my wrist and said 'better not say anything.' he smirked as he squeezed my wrist even tighter. 'in here Louis!' I yelled. 'Louis? what happened to the other guy Niall? Oh. That's right you're a slut different guy every night.' the words stung. 'hey Hanna-...who's this?' Louis looked at me puzzled I thought quickly and said 'this is my cousin!' 'oh ok Louis set down our drinks and walked over to shake his hand. 'I'm Louis! and you are?' I could see Garret pause then say 'Darren.' he grinned.   
Louis' POV: I walked in and saw a guy. Tall and in good shape. I saw his face and for some reason I immediately despised him. It's Hannah's cousin Darren... something wasn't right. 

Part 39: Hannah's POV: 'well I didn't get you a drink lad sorry' Louis said to Darren. I needed help. Then it hit me Louis had bought a drink for Becca to so I quickly ran over and said 'I'm gonna go give this to Becca!' I sprinted upstairs to her room it was a big house so by time I got up there I was out of breath. Becca was lying on the bed watching the olympics. I started talking but really out of breath. 'come...down...now!' I panted 'but I look like poop and I know Louis down there!' she whined. Why did she care what Louis thought. 'just come NOW.' she foot of bed grabbing her drink. We went down stairs and she froze as we got to the kitchen. 'Garret?' she whispered Louis herd her and was confused. 'No...I'm Darren Hannah's cousin!' I glanced at Hannah and she looked at the ground and nodded. I was furious. I didn't want him close to her. I said 'oh Darren I could barley recognize you babe I haven't seen you in so long!' I wrapped my arms around his neck not thinking. 'this is my boyfriend Louis!' I then told them we'd be right back as I rushed Garret into the next room. 'Garret what the hell are you doing here' he ignored my question and said 'why would you say that?' I thought. 'because my best friend. No. Sister is in there right now and I don't want you near her. Your staying next to me. If you touch her I'll call the police and trust me you don't know what I'm capable of.' 'are you threateni-' I cut him off. 'I am fucking threatening you. How dare you come into my house and do this.' I dragged him back out there and said 'by the time this is over you're going to regret coming here now put on a smile because your my bitch now.' Hannah's POV: I told Louis I would be right back and he nodded speechless and confused. I went and started listening to what Becca was telling Garret. I giggled she was so badass. Garret was scared of her. I went back to Louis right after I did they walked in. And becca winked at me and smiled. I smiled back knowing everything was gonna be ok. But awkward. 

Part 40: Hannah's POV: we had talked for what seemed like forever and Becca kept clinging to Garret to make sure he didn't come close to me Louis seemed ticked the entire time. Finally the question came up. 'So Rebecca does Garret know Harry?' I knew exactly what he was doing. 'Who's Harry Becca?' Garret smirked. 'My-' I realized I couldn't say boyfriend because Garret was my boyfriend as far as Louis thought. 'my friend.' I finished. Louis glared at me then said while grabbing Hannah's hand. 'well us four should all go do something tonight.' Louis gave me a wink. 'no we-' Garret began trying to make an excuse when I said 'we would love to go' grabbing Garret's hand and grasping it super tight telling him to shut up.   
Louis' POV: I was so mad. I didn't like Rebecca like that but I knew for a fact that Harry did. This was going to hurt him. This night I was going to attempt to break them up.   
Part 41: Hannah's POV: so tonight I was going on a double date with Louis who is just a friend and then my best friend and ex...this should be interesting. It was about 4 and I was getting so nervous. Me and Becca started getting ready. After we walked out I was wearing a dress with blue and black on the waist with a pentacharm necklace and some sparkly heels with my curled hair resting on my shoulders and Becca went for more of a hipster look because she was but she said she wasn't. I knew Haz appreciated that about her! She was wearing a floral half top and a long white high waisted skirt long in the back shorter in the front. Not gonna lie we looked good. I was kind of excited to hang out with Louis! Garret picked us up. 'hey baby.' Garret said to me. 'shut the hell up and don't talk to Hannah like that.' becca demanded as she got into the car. 'well Becca you look hot' Garret said while putting his hand on her waist as she was in the passenger seat. I could see the disgust in her eyes as she smacked his hand away and said 'don't talk or touch me like that or we will have more problems.' the car ride to pick up Louis was silent and scary for me. No matter how hardcore Becca was. Finally Louis got in the back with me and I scooted close to him and hugged him. I was scared until Louis looked me in the eyes with his perfect blue ones saying 'you look absolutely amazing' I couldn't help but blush. We arrived at the restaurant and sat down. 

Btw Darren is what Louis thinks Garret's name is!  
Part 42: Rebecca's POV: we sat down and then that's when the questions started. 'so how long have you two been dating?' Louis asked. '2 months!' I said putting on a fake smile. There were many more questions I had to do some quick thinking to answer. After ordering our food Hannah and Louis were joking around and laughing. If I wasn't here I'm glad Hannah has a best friend like Louis. I could see Garret eyeing Hannah and I could see Hannah was scared.   
Louis' POV: I thought something was sketchy about Darren. Why did Hannah ignore me when I asked if Garret got away? It didn't matter. I am with my best friend and that's all that matters. I told myself. We all ate and laughed it was a fun time. Until Hannah said she needed to talk to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the booth with her. 'we will be right back!' Hannah said. She walked me out of the restaurant and started panicking 'Lets go! We need to leave now! We need to leave! Let's just drive please!' I was confused. 'what? Why? What's going on?' 'Louis please!' she pleaded to me. I grabbed her firmly and said 'Hannah please tell me why.' she hesitated for a second and then yelled. 'DARREN IS GARRET! And if we don't get out of here Garret's going to hurt me again!' 

Part 43: Hannah's POV: I saw him clench his fist as he started walking back inside. 'No Louis please lets just go!' I screamed but it was to late. I ran after him as he got to the table I got there first and said 'Garret get the hell out of here now!' he didn't like me yelling and he slapped me. Hard knocking me to the floor. Next thing I know Louis is throwing punches left and right at Garret. I try stopping him but it doesn't work. Soon Garret stands up and punches Louis right in the jaw making a shattering crunch noise. Louis barely payed attention to it as he pinned Garret to the ground throwing more punches and he kicked him in the stomach as Garret winced in pain. Rebecca and I sat there in shock as the last punch was thrown and Garret was out cold. 

Part 44: Hannah's POV: The last thing I remember was Garret on the floor and Louis was by my side. I shut my eyes and woke up in my bed. I got up quickly falling back into bed because of a massive headache it was 8AM. I finally got downstairs to here two people talking. 'Louis I can't believe it. You put Hannah in danger!' a voice with an Irish accent yelled. 'how was I supposed to know that was Garret!? She said he was her cousin!' I barged in before they could say anything else and it got really quiet. Awkwardly quiet. 'Morning babe!' Niall said walking over to me and kissing my cheek. I could feel Louis glaring at Niall but I didn't pay attention to it. 'Are you feeling alright? What are you doing today?' Niall asked overwhelmingly. 'oh um ya I'm fine I think I'm just going to watch films all day!' I said. 'okay love well I've gotta run! I'll see you in a little bit text me if you need anything!' Niall said going in for a long passionate kiss. I got lost in it. I then realized that Louis was still with us.. I quickly pulled away as my cheeks heated. He then walked over and whispered something to Louis then left. 

Part 45: As soon as Niall left Louis walked over to me and hugged me. 'are you all right love?' he asked really concerned. 'yes thank you so much Louis for saving me.' I whispered. 'I'm just glad your okay.' he whispered back. Before I knew it his lips were against mine making my heart skip a beat. I felt a spark almost like an electric shock go down my spine and back up. I slowly pulled away 'Louis what about Nia-' he cut me off with an even deeper kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved my legs around him so he was now picking me up. He carried me to the couch not breaking the kiss once. He laid on top of me as his tongue begged for entrance till finally he slipped his tongue into my mouth. (ya sorry for the image) We now both exploring each others mouths. It felt right to be with him.   
Niall's POV: I was driving home when I realized. 'damnit I forgot my wallet at Hannah's!' I turned around and drove back feeling all weird in the stomach. 

Part 46: Hannah's POV: We were getting intense and Louis was about to take my top off when all of a sudden we heard the door open and I nearly had a heart attack he jumped off of me and I quickly switched on the TV. Thank god I have a big house. 'hey babe!' shit it was Niall if he would have got in here any earlier then I would've been screwed. 'what are you doing here Niall?' Louis said extremely frustrated. 'I should ask ya the same thing lad. I just came for my wallet.' I walked over to him and said 'Niall we should be hanging out as much as possible because you guys leave tomorrow!' Niall's eyes widened. 'well I need to ask you something tonight! You free?' 'yes!' I said back. 'good I'll pick you up at 6!' he said after hugging me. He left and I skipped back over to Louis. I sat down and Louis with out hesitation jumped on me and started tickling me! 'Louis stop..I can't breath!!' I was extremely ticklish. Finally I got control and managed to get on top of him. I tried tickling him but he didn't laugh... I then started to kiss him in his favorite spot. His neck. He groaned 'Hannah stop you know that drives me crazy.' I hopped off and said 'I won!' 'no fair! You tricked me you...you cotton headed ninny muggins!' he then held his mouth and I gasped. 'Louis William Tomlinson! That language is not tolerated!' I joked. Before we knew it we were on the floor laughing. 

Part 47: Hannah's POV: After we caught our breath I said 'I think I might have abs from laughing so hard Louis!' he said 'no you don't! Let me see' I lifted up my shirt and his eyes got big. 'you've got a nice stomach!' he then started tickling me again. 'NOT AGIAN!!' he then stopped from seeing that the movie that had started when Niall walked in was over. That was fast! We decided to actually watch a movie. I was flipping through the channels looking for a film when Forrest Gump came on. 'I LOVE THIS MOVIE!' we both said at the same time and looked at each other. We started to watch it and Louis then put his arm around me. We chilled all day until he said 'you'd better get ready for toooonight' he teased. 'you're right' I said as I ran upstairs Louis chasing after me. 'Noooo Louis you can't come with me!!' I said as he ran after me through the halls while Rebecca yelled 'you guys I'm trying to sleep all day do you mind?' 'go hang out with Harry!' I said teasing her. She then popped out of bed and left. We ran to my room and I started walking to my huge closet. Louis then stopped me turning on his sass and said 'I got this.' I shrugged, grabbed a soda, and plopped down on my bed. He then came out with this outfit. 'that?' I questioned. 'yes it... It's what a girl that's with Niall would wear...' he sighed. 

Part 48: Hannah's POV: I went to the bathroom and put it on and then curled my hair. The dress was a pinkish and light orange dress that was tight. I walked out to see Louis holding some silver stilettos. He quickly dropped the shoes along with his jaw. 'I'm goooood.' he smirked pretending to flip his hair. I laughed. He walked over and said 'you look beautiful!' 'no I don't...but you have great style.' I sighed picking up the stilettos. He then frowned and said 'You are more beautiful than Cinderella! You smell like pine needles, and have a face like sunshine!' he joked quoting bridesmaids. I giggled. 'well I've gotta go love! Here put this necklace on with the dress!' It matched perfectly. He hugged me and I thanked him. I have only known him for six days and I knew he was my best friend. Other than Rebecca who was more of a sister. We both sighed as we knew this was the last time we would be seeing each other. 'Stay in touch' I said as I felt tears fill my eyes. 'definitely' I could see him tearing up as well. 'thank you Louis. For everything' our lips met one last time. Quickly but it was perfect. I met with his perfect blue eyes again 'no...thank you. I've got the most perfect and beautiful best friend now' with that we went downstairs and he walked out the door. He turned around one last time and stuck out his tongue I did the same then giggled. I was really going to miss him. 

Part 49: Hannah's POV: Niall pulled up and opened the passenger door for me. 'hey babe! Wow. You look so amazing' he kissed me and I got in. The car ride was fun. We sang along to 'As Long As You Love Me' and cracked some jokes. I wasn't feeling well for some reason I had a huge headache but I ignored it. We arrived at this great venue. It was more of a club not a restaurant so we talked for a bit and ordered drinks. It wasn't extremely loud. 'okay Hannah I wanted to ask you something.' gosh I could lose myself in his deep irish accent. 'yes?' I responded. 'well I know we have only known each other for a few days but they have been so amazing and fun with you. I just don't want you to find someone else when we leave so would you please do me the honor of being my girlfriend?'

Part 50: Niall's POV: my heart was pounding as she looked at me then she smiled. she smiled with her eyes just her smile could make a guy fall in love with her but I felt uneasy. She started to speak 'Niall it wouldn't work out. You're going on tour-' I cut her off 'come with us!' Harry was planning on asking Becca so it was perfect. Her eyes widened I wish I could tell what she was thinking the suspense was killing me. She then smiled once again with those perfect eyes and said 'I would love too' I immediately kissed her. Our lips meeting, I could see the flashes of cameras start to swarm us but I didn't care. I had her now. Nothing could ruin this moment. 

Part 51: Hannah's POV: As I kissed him all I could think about was telling Louis. I WAS going to see him again! couldn't believe all this happened over us not having money to pay for our drinks at Starbucks. I seriously was the happiest girl in the world. I was going on tour with One Direction! With Niall as my boyfriend and Louis as my best friend and my Becca was going to! We talked about the tour and about all sorts of stuff. I felt a bit tipsy so he drove me home. I don't quite remember the drive home that well but when we got to the house I was feeling a little better. He said 'go get some sleep and me and Harry will pick you two up in the morning to go to the airport.' I told him thank you an with that we kissed for a minute...or two and I went inside. I closed the door and slid down it. I could not believe it! I ran into Rebecca's room and started jumping on her bed. 'BECCA!!!' she was in the bathroom and when she walked out putting toothpaste on her toothbrush she dropped it and started laughing joining me as we jumped up and down chanting 'WERE GOING OOON TOUR! WERE GOING OOON TOUR!' I was so happy we soon settled down and decided to stay up all night since we had to leave early in the morning anyways. All I really wanted to do was call Louis and tell him but he was probably sleeping plus it would be fun to surprise him. 

Part 52: Hannah's POV: We went down to the home theater and started flipping through movies and talking. 'So did you realize we're dating world wide pop stars? Shrek?' she asked and also suggesting a movie 'No not shrek...and ya this is insane Becca I still can't believe it! Bridesmaids?' 'Just watched that. Well how is Niall? Mean girls?' what did she mean?? 'Yes! mean girls! And what do you mean how's Niall?' 'well like in bed!' she said while putting the movie in. 'BECCA! I haven't done anything like that with Niall! And if anything I think I've gotten further with Louis...' her eyes widened and she smirked. 'Hannah you slut!' she joked. 'nooo it was an accident! We are just best friends!' 'oh ok..well me and Harry have gotten some what-' I cut her off. 'have you had sex?!' Becca blushed and said 'nooo we just um had an adult sleepover...' she was now quoting bridesmaids so I followed. 'did you let him sleepover..in your mouth?' I smirked. 'no!' she said sort of grossed out. We then asked the chef to please bring us food. The chef came out with popcorn soda cake ice cream chips and candy. 'I'm glad we run a lot or we would be fat!' Becca laughed. 

Part 53: Rebecca's POV: We started the movie and then I realized I had no idea where we were going 'Hey so do you know where the tour is gonna be at first?' I asked. Hannah looked at me excitedly and said 'NORTH AFRICA!!' I almost fell out of my seat because one of my best friends moved there 3 years ago! 'Where in North Africa are we going first?' I asked over excitedly. 'Morocco!' I screamed and said 'Hannah! Dina lives there!!' I was so happy I'd get to see her again so I texted her because we had been staying in touch through Skype. 

(ACCIDENTALLY ERASED 54-60) -___-

Part 61: Hannah's POV: 'Dibs on this room!' Harry said pointing at a random room as he grabbed Becca's hand and ran to the nearest bedroom which was at the other side. I giggled as Niall ran straight to the kitchen. Liam picked an upstairs room so did Zayn. Niall and I grabbed the room close to Louis' I was sort of glad he was close. I ran to Becca's room with my clothes and took off my shirt and shorts saying 'Okay Becca what should I wear! What are you wearing?' I look up but I don't find myself looking into Becca's eyes. It was Harry and Louis with jaws dropped and their eyes widened. 'shit' I said under my breath I could feel my cheeks heating up. Rebecca walked out of the bathroom in their room and started laughing at the awkward situation. 'Alright boys close your mouths and get out!' they were forcefully pushed out by Becca and I just stood there frozen. 'Oh my gosh that was so embarrassing.' I said still shocked. 'it's fine at least you have a rocking body plus it's like a swimsuit in a way!' we both laughed and changed into our outfits. I wore a green polka dot tank top with white shorts and tan heels since I was somewhat short. Becca wore high wasted green shorts and a blac shirt with a cross on it and her hair was in her natural curls. She was much taller than me. I would always tell her she needs to model but she denied me and said she's not good enough. 

Part 62: Hannah's POV: We arrived at the venue and Louis seemed very uneasy. All the boys were comforting him. Harry especially. 'it's ok mate!' Niall pulled him in for a big hug and the rest of the boys joined in. After seeing all that you were shocked. 'what's going on?' you asked. They ignored you. 'Hello!!' you yelled still being ignored. You then quickly grabbed Louis wrist and pulled him into his dressing room.   
'Hannah what has gotten into you?' Louis said. 'You tell me Louis. Why are you acting weird?' you asked frustratedly. He tended up and finally spilled. 'Ok well I'm not well liked in Morocco...and this is one of our biggest crowds! I'm actually nervous for once and I'm being completely honest with you Hannah. I'm so nervous!' his honesty made you realize who you wanted. Him. Without thinking your lips collided and you felt that spark again the one you had been longing for since you first kissed him. You pulled away and said 'Hope that calmed your nerves a bit.' He smirked. I laughed and said 'go get em tiger!' you said winking and smacking his perfect bum! 


End file.
